triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Exotic Butters
Exotic Butters is an item that appears several times in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, including ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' and ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery''. Description Exotic Butters is a white/grey gift basket filled with sticks of butter tinted with different light yellow colors. The basket is wrapped with a red ribbon that includes a red bowtie. Its first appearance was in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, where the player was given a basket of Exotic Butters as a "gift" in Night 5. Since then, the Exotic Butters has became an ongoing joke throughout the franchise. Appearance Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted The Exotic Butters is given to the player as one of the final rewards for finishing the game. After collecting all 30 Faz Tokens in the game, the Exotic Butters will appear on the table at the Prize Counter. The butters inside are edible, and eating or throwing away all of them will reveal a secret red button inside the basket. Pressing the button will switch on the TV screen at the Prize Counter and reveal different images (depending on the version of the game), normally teasing something coming soon for the game. The Exotic Butters also appears as prizes for beating one of the game modes in the game, although not in basket. These butters appear as "Butter for One", a small snack containing the butter that has been packaged, and "Stick of Butter", a stick of butter taken straight from the basket and nothing else. There is also an achievement in the game named "Exotic Butters" with the Exotic Butters basket as the icon. This is given after the player completed the Pizza Party level. ICO_StickOfButter.png|The "Stick of Butter" prize. ICO_ButterForOne.png|The "Butter for One" prize. Exotic butters.jpg|The "Exotic Butters" achievement. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Even though it hasn't been found in the game yet, there is an Exotic Butters found in one of the teasers for the game. On the table near Chica, there is a stack of butters placed. Five-nights-at-freddys-ar-special-delivery-artwork-key-art.jpg|The full said teaser. Chica Bonnie teaser AR art.jpg|A closer look to the Exotic Butters in the teaser. Trivia * From the pre-release version, seen in some YouTubers' early access gameplay videos, pressing the red button from the Exotic Butters basket would make the television reveal a slideshow of rather realistic photos of animatronics and endoskeletons from Showbiz Pizza, taken by Aaron Fetcher. However, Scott Cawthon removed the images from the game's final release due to the gamers and fans comparing the images to the actual Showbiz Pizza photos. ** In the game's first release, the television reveals nothing else than statics when clicking on the Exotic Butters basket's button. ** In the third update patch, Lolbit's "PLEASE STAND BY" pop-up was implemented. ** In the update patch released on August 24, 2019, the television reveals the image of the withered animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, representing as a teaser for the game's huge update that later comes out on September 14, 2019. ** In the Withered update patch mentioned above, the television reveals a mysterious image that looks like a monitor screen with a reaching animatronic arm. * Some food and drinks, "Bar for One" and "Exotic Beverage", in Help Wanted are possibly referencing the Exotic Butters as well, as if they were made by the same brand. Gallery IMG 3673.png Withereds.png MysteryScreen.gif Category:Mechanics Category:Help Wanted Category:Sister Location Category:Special Delivery Category:Items